bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Bear
Polar Bear is a quest giver, and one of the seven permanent quest bears that can be accessed in the game, the others being Black Bear, Brown Bear, Mother Bear, Panda Bear, Science Bear, and Spirit Bear. He is the sixth quest bear to be accessed in the game. He is located halfway up the hill between the Honey Bee Gate and the Lion Bee Gate. To reach Polar Bear, the player needs to go past the Honey Bee Gate, then go up the ramp that starts next to the Pumpkin Patch. Turn right, then follow the path between the snow/ice blocks. The player will eventually find him before turning left up to the Lion Bee Gate. As another simpler shortcut, players can use the Red Cannon and a Parachute/Glider to reach Polar Bear. Quests Polar Bear's quests require defeating mobs and collecting pollen for him (Excluding his egg hunt quest: Egg Hunt: Polar Bear), and in return, he will give you honey, treats, Polar Power, (which increases max bee energy by 5%), and occasionally crafting material. Some quests also guarantee a ticket, and one quest even gives two tickets. Polar Power stacks additively: if you complete three Polar Bear quests, your bees' max energy will increase by 5% + 5% + 5% = 15%, or to put it another way, it will be multiplied by 1.15. The indicator for Polar Power is a fork on a blue square, with a number representing the number of quests you've completed. The Polar Power you earn is permanent - it will only ever go up, never down. Egg Hunt Quest 2019 Ornament Quest Quest List Polar Bear has 18 different quests that he will randomly assign and can be completed indefinitely. Make sure to find (Ctrl + F) the quest before adding something. In addition to the rewards listed, each quest has a chance to yield extra rewards including: Blue Extract, Red Extract, Glitter, Glue, Oil, Enzymes, Magic Bean. Dialogue Polar Bear doesn't give much information in his quest dialogues as he has the simplest dialogue in the game. Gallery PolarBearPrespective.png|Polar Bear's perspective view. Glitter from polar.png|Glitter from Polar Bear. Enymes and Oil from Polar Bear.png|Enymes and Oil from Polar Bear. Trivia * There was a bug which prevented Polar Bear's quests counting towards the Quest Badge. This has now been fixed. * He's the last bear with a list of endless repeating quests, the other two being Black Bear and Brown Bear. * Polar Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Package https://web.roblox.com/catalog/837018588/Cartoony-Animation-Package * He's one of the two bears to give a unique ability (Polar Power) after every quest, the other being Science Bear, who gives the Science Enhancement. * He, Gifted Bucko Bee, Gifted Riley Bee and Honey Bee (NPC) are the only quest givers that gives unlimited quests without a cooldown. * He's the only Bear in the game with repeatable quests which requires defeating mobs. * If you only consider the quests which require defeating mobs, the quests of Polar Bear may be the ones which require the most amount of time to be completed, due to the mob cooldown. This has also greatly increased the difficulty of Bee Bear's quests, because they require 35 Polar Bear Quests (during Beesmas 2018) or 15 Polar Bear Quests (during Beesmas 2019). Therefore, the time taken to complete Bee Bear's quest is hugely dependent on your luck on getting quests without the need to wait for mobs to respawn. * He is one of the only 3 bears to have infinite quests. He, Gifted Riley Bee, Gifted Bucko Bee, Black Bear, and Brown Bear are the only quest givers to have infinite quests. * He has an older cousin called Bee Bear, a traveling bear. * Some Bee Bear quests involved completing Polar Bear quests. * If you gave Polar Bear a Present, you would get x3 Oil, x2500 Treats, x4 Pumpkin Patch Boost, and x10 Polar Power Buff. * When you gave Polar Bear a Present, it said "��Science Bear has given you some gifts!��" instead of, "��Polar Bear has given you some gifts!��" * Polar Bear is in his 30's, as said in Bee Bear's dialogue. Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC